brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgon
The Gorgon (specifically medusa) is an era brawler who is based on the greek mythology creature who is capble to turns anyone into stone. She is a close range melee brawler that uses part of the hair which are snakes that looks like cobras to attack opponents which poisons them. She has good amount of health and she moves faster than the average brawlers due to body that allows her to slither as her abdomen and the lower part of body is made in the way that it becomes snake like. She also can emit a loud scream which scares and frightens all opponents in the screen. Her super can turns anyone inside the green ray into stone for time. Attack: COBRA She thrusts her 6 snakes from her hair to attempt to bites an opponent within a cone shaped attack, the snakes are melee units as they are not projectiles so are not emitted, as her attack range is quite short (slightly shorter than bulls and longer than el primos). Any cobras that bites an opponent will poisons them similar to crows poison and poison does not stacks when multiple cobras bites (same damage per tick and total ticks and total poison damage as crows, actually slightly more because crows max damage poison per tick is 20 while her base dmage poison per tick is 20). Her attack works like a shotgun attack as more snakes will bite the same opponent the closer he/she is closer to her, her further distance usually have one snakes to bite and the point blank range is 6 snakes biting. Her snakes can bite more than one targets. *Base damage: 60 x 6 *Range: 4.5 tiles *Reload time: 1.25 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Attack2: Scream O.o She screams very loudly in the battlefield for 3.7 seconds which will damages any opponents in the scream range every seconds and will also slows their movement speed to half for the duration of the scream and 3 more seconds after the scream, they will also reload twice as slow when caught in the scream and 5 more seconds slower reload when the scream is over. The scream range will affect anyone who she can sees for comparision and will affect enemies as soon as they enters the scream range (not whole map). The scream boundary will be shown during the duration of the scream. The scream is very loud in the game that the scream is unmutable in the game in means by muting the device or the sound effects and will be turned to the max volume just for this sound, frirendlies will not be affected by this moves. This attack uses up 3 ammo spaces. The fright is what causes the opponents to move and reloads slower, and the max volume will scare and irritate the real player. Power up boxes and other damageable objects are immume to this as this does not affect non living things. *Base damage: 40 x 3 *Range: Anyone in the screen that she can sees *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo Health Base Health: 1000 Super: Verde rey She emits a short range coned shaped green light from her eyes that will turns enemies who touches the light into stones (can affects multiple opponents and does not inflict damage). It is known that the green light contains excessives amount of minerals. This status is called petrification. Petrified enemies are in a stone state that they are unable to do anything at all: which includes unable to move or reload (not sure if should be able to heal), and will takes double damage from attack because stones are more fragile like and can be broken easier. This status will lasts for quite awhile so this will give plenty of time and oppotunities to kill that petrified opponent(s). The stonned opponents behaves very similar to the shellys super shell extra long duration stun effect. Note that the super has a cast time but its benificial because it at any point of time when enemies touches the light they will instantly turns into stones rather than having to shine it for a peroid of time to turns them into stone, she can moves while casting the super. Enemies got hit by the light must be feeling very merisable as they are stiff for some time, spoiler: so that are making an effort to break free form this kind of curse so its base duration is 10 seconds otherwise they will stay in the stone state forever if they arent making an effort to break free, the upgraded super emits the stronger light which makes opponents harder to break free form it thus this why the duration is longer because more effort is needed to break free. This is probably one of the strongest and the most game breaking supers ever in the game as this super is way too unique as causes opponents unable to do anything. This super dosent affect powerup boxes and does not destroy walls because they arent living objects lol (which means theyre immume). And i am also not sure if gorgons can petrify other gorgons. Skins Upgrades *More COBRAS (attack): Her main attack makes 8 (from 6) snakes bites within the same angle. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. Trivia *Gorgon is based on a greek mythology creature who turns people into stone, scary enough. **I am not fucking sure which sister would be is and i guess it would be fucking general. *The super name "Verde" is green in spanish, and the "Rey" is the english word pun for the word "ray". The green ray is based on the game god of war: chains of olympius whare there is a thing which is only breakable by the Gauntlet of Zeus which causes people to turns into stone. You know that green light from a rock sculpture that turns people into stone? if you play that game you will know it! *The differences of the general gorgon that people was told/researched and the gorgon in the game is that in this game her hair is more cobra like. I guess! *Her attack is cobra is because actually i wanted to have a COBRA sense of humor and those snakes looks like cobras. *Her super as you guess it! its fucking stereotype but it makes stronger sense. Category:Brawlers Category:Era Brawlers Category:Mythological Brawlers Category:Old Mythic Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E